coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 993 (29th July 1970)
Plot Irma has taken the baby to a park to see the ducks. Emily recognises the child as the missing one, Anthony Lock, from a photograph session she conducted. She tries to find excuses for Irma but Bet refuses to listen to them. Irma enjoys being in the park with the baby. Minnie asks Val's advice on men and she realises she has a gentleman friend. Val tells her to look after her own interests and go out with Handel. The man himself is hurt that Minnie turned his invitation down. Emily and Ena are shocked when Annie suddenly appears from the back of the Rovers, having returned quietly from Jack's funeral in Derby. Ena extends her sincere sympathies. Emily wants to tell the baby's mother but Bet persuades her not to. Ray helps Annie with the cellar and the empties and Ena tells her that hard work has kept her sane since Alfred died in 1937. Irma returns to the flat, confused and thinking the baby is Darren. Bet tries to make her see the truth of the situation and offers to return the baby herself. A sobbing Irma lets her. Lucille has also returned. Annie tells her they must help one another from now onwards. Handel brings Minnie flowers and, on Ray's advice, fish for Bobby. She agrees to go out with him. Bet returns from her mission without the police having to be involved. Irma pretends to be asleep to avoid talking to her. Ken buys a table tennis set for Peter. Val wonders how Elsie and Alan are getting on in Paris. Handel takes Minnie to a Tea House on Peel Street where they are spotted by Mrs Toft and Miss Merryfield. She makes Handle perplexed when she feels nervous being seen by them. Ray takes Lucille out to take her out of herself. Irma snaps at Ken when he asks her to babysit. Bet thinks she still isn't right. Minnie confesses to Handel that she's worried about Ena's jealousy over their friendship. Handel decides to arrange a blind date for Ena and tells Minnie he'll get another man to join them on their next visit to the tea shop. Her job is to get Ena to come along. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Old Lady - Edith Carter *Mrs Toft - Beatrice Neild Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room *14 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Unknown park *Tea House, Peel Street Notes *The scene of Irma Barlow in the park was filmed on location. *A second old lady appears in this episode in the scene in the tea shop. She is with Mrs Toft and is named in dialogue as Miss Merryfield and has a line of dialogue but is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Ray turns private investigator. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,100,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Determined to keep me busy, Mrs Sharples?" Ena Sharples: "And why not? There have been times in my life, Annie Walker, when I've owed my sanity to a scrubbing brush. Grand National day 1937 Alfred Sharples passed on, and since that day these hands have never been idle - always allowing for sickness, of course." --- Annie Walker: "I shall need some help." Ena Sharples: "And you'll get it." Annie Walker: "Yes, people have been very kind." Ena Sharples: "And why not? We got plenty of it off him. Kindness was a condition with that man." Episode 0993